


【梅普】Papaver somniferum

by Wuti_Anayasa



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuti_Anayasa/pseuds/Wuti_Anayasa
Summary: 罂粟花从不属于任何人，可这阻止不了见过它的人沉沦于它的迷梦，并甘于在虚无缥缈的爱中走向毁灭。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 12





	【梅普】Papaver somniferum

**Author's Note:**

> *内含：一句话小树丛，几句话奥观海，请注意避雷
> 
> *一天速成劣质低端车，不会驾驶，请多担待

“我不明白，你那么年轻又精明能干，思想也是崭新的，为什么还要死心塌地地追随那个固守旧思维的老顽固？”

昏黄色的灯光按摩着房间里每一个人的神经，轻易就将空气中的暗流涌动渲染得暧昧不明，然而年轻的俄罗斯领袖似是对这些不为所动，美国人见状显得有些着急，于是又继续游说着：“季玛，你还看不明白吗？那人只是个觊觎绝对权力，把你当傀儡利用的沙皇罢。现在早已是21世纪，像你这样的人就应该带领俄罗斯人民走向新时代的曙光，而不是心甘情愿地臣服于旧时代的暴君！”

“是吗？”在巴拉克·奥巴马看来，对面年轻领袖和蔼可掬的笑容和娃娃机里那些廉价布偶熊的样子无二，然而他却看不见在紧眯的眼缝里，碧蓝色的湖水在悄悄地涌动着什么。

“那你可不了解曙光来临前的晦暗有多么诱人。”

晦涩的光在玻璃杯中流动，乖巧的孩子微笑着，将其一饮而尽。

＞＞＞

他说，他讨厌德米特里那温顺乖巧的笑，这样显得他就像一只只会听从主人命令的布偶熊，任人摆布。

而面前的人听他这么一说，脸上的笑更是灿烂了。

“那么，既然您那么不喜欢，我们今天来做点‘离经叛道’的事情？”

他圈住了弗拉基米尔，双手在轻薄的衬衫的遮掩下不安分地游走在敏感的皮肤间。他听见了急促而充满诱惑的喘息，感受到了足以撩人心弦的战栗。

唯独没有反抗。

意识到这一点的德米特里似是被踩住了什么底线，发了疯似地连带着对方摔到床上，他居高临下地望着身下人淡漠的双眸，不由得想起他从大洋彼岸回来后，无意间提起巴拉克时对方的反应。

「怎么想、怎么做都是您的自由，总统先生。」

他的搭档脸上依旧是那副理所当然的淡漠，可德米特里清楚，弗拉基米尔面上愈是风轻云淡，底下就愈是风起云涌。

“我也讨厌您老是装作一副满不在乎的样子，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇。”

昏暗的灯光下，对方如罂粟花般妖冶的红唇引诱着他吮吸上去，他的舌头禁不住地与这朵毒花中柔软的花蕊缠绵在一起。手上也没闲着，衬衫上的纽扣早已被细细地解开，柔和的手指有一下没一下地挑逗着胸前的两点，直至它们挺立成娇艳欲滴的花尖。

“哈、哈……”

德米特里望着那双渐渐染上情欲的眼睛，嗤笑了一声，将头埋到了对方耳边。

“我想要更多……”

德米特里当然感受得到身下这具身体听起来不真切的细语而烧了起来，于是也顺着脖颈一路细细地噬咬至胸前一端的挺立，另一端的乳尖则继续被他修剪整齐的指尖揉捏着，而另一只手则是顺着对方的肌肉移至腹部打着圈。

“嘶、哈……你能不能……快点……”

“您不是一直很享受这样的感觉吗，今天怎么那么心急？”德米特里显然不太吃这套，对于享受猎物，他有足够的耐心。不过他倒是听取了弗拉基米尔的话将注意力转移到别处，但态度仍然是不紧不慢的。他这边用牙齿慢慢拉开对方的裤链，那边挺立的性器就迫不及待地弹了出来。见此他笑了笑，然后一把扯下束缚着性器的最后一层布料，先是用柔软的舌头舔舐着顶端的缝隙，挑起黏连的银丝后又慢慢地将阴茎收入口中，手指则是像个不谙世事的婴儿一样玩弄着阴囊，活像个虔诚地亲吻着教皇脚趾忠诚教徒。

忠诚？他讨厌别人这么形容他和弗拉基米尔之间的关系。德米特里并不是什么甘于匍匐在沙皇脚下的贤臣，他不过是个受到死亡之恋蛊惑的俗夫，在弗拉基米尔面前装作一副乖巧顺从的样子以索求更多不道德的欢愉罢了。

罂粟花的果实在悉心的呵护下渐渐膨胀，白色的汁液最终顺着裂隙渗了出来，德米特里从来都是那个贪心的花农，他毫不犹豫将这些汁水悉数吞下。

细水长流的方式显然不能满足一个欲望被挑逗到极致的人，趁德米特里一个不注意，弗拉基米尔扯过那个温吞地挑起他欲望的混蛋的领带，动作粗暴地把他摔到床上，近乎是撕扯地把对方的皮带和西装裤扒到地上。

被摔得生疼的德米特里这才想起对方也是同样贪婪的人。

暂时居于下风的他只好好以整暇地看着弗拉基米尔摆弄着自己的样子，静静地等候着反击的时机，但是看到弗拉基米尔羞红了脸的样子，他还是忍不住地调侃：“啊呀，俄罗斯联邦的总理先生，原来您也有情欲失控的时候？”

“你闭嘴！”

弗拉基米尔红着脸将德米特里的阴茎送入自己口中，不同于德米特里温吞的风格，他的动作近乎于掠夺式的粗暴，同时他又太清楚什么样的动作在什么地方能够取悦这个贪婪的野心家，一阵又一阵温热潮湿的感觉狡噬着性器，他也被这狂热的快感逼得粗粗地喘起了气。

可不知道为什么，到最后他的神情突然之间恍惚了起来，口腔与舌头的态度渐渐变得敷衍，绕是德米特里这样极有耐心的人最终也变得不耐烦了。

“还好意思说我呢，您不也是温温吞吞的么？……算了算了，我还是帮一把您好了。”

他一把揪住对方的头发，摁住对方的头往自己的方向送——性器粗暴地顶入喉咙时的刺痛感让弗拉基米尔红得几乎出血的颊边多了几道泪痕，然而喉咙突然收缩的感觉却让德米特里感到前所未有的满足。在德米特里把自己完全挺起的性器从对方口中抽出来的时候 ，弗拉基米尔却哭了。

“真是奇怪——明明还没进入正题，您怎么就哭得像个小孩子一样了呢？”德米特里有些惊异于自己最后的语气中无意散发出来的同情以及自己后来把对方捞起来时动作的轻柔。他想着这点真情还是收拾着些好，不然很有可能会成为对方置自己于死地的筹码。于是他无情地松开手，弗拉基米尔就就像大型人偶一样被狠狠地摔在了床垫上。

对方哭红了眼角的双眼依旧失神，可德米特里并不以为意。他架起对方的双腿，随意沾了些对方泛滥的液体进行开拓，刚插入一根手指的时候，德米特里分明感受到了来自对方穴口的热情。

“原来总理先生的欲望需求这么大呀。”也许是出于羞愤，德米特里明显地感受到了后穴瞬间缩紧了一个度。

“闭嘴……啊！做好你的事！”

于是德米特里也没再继续用言语挑逗他了，他有些艰难地插入第二根手指、第三根手指……等到完全他的后穴吸入了他的手指的时候，他突然玩心大起，他一点点地用手指挖着肠道里的肉，在经过熟悉的那一点时刻意避开，又或者轻轻掠过拂过。受了刺激的穴道在不停地分泌液体，弗拉基米尔的声调也在不断上扬。

“要做啊……就痛、啊……痛快点、哈啊……”

“可以啊，但是——”德米特里突然之间又加重了那一点的按压力度，惹得身下人忍不住地浪叫了一声。他坏笑着望着那双欲求不满的眼睛，一字一顿地说，“您、要、求、我。”

“哈啊……混蛋……”

“唔，总理先生，世界上不存在只给货不给钱的交易哦～”德米特里继续坏心眼轻轻刮着那一点，“您是选择继续接受折磨呢，还是……”

还没等德米特里说完，身下的人便轻易地求饶了。

“求、求你了……唔啊！求你……德米特里……哈啊……阿纳托利耶维奇……”

有那么一瞬间，德米特里怀疑面前这家伙的求饶是装出来的——克格勃出来的特工怎会投降得如此之快。可他到底是心软……哦，不对，应该是身下愈发膨胀的生理需求迫使他放弃了疑虑，抽开手指直接将性器顶了进去。虽然弗拉基米尔的小穴差点夹得他瞬间缴械，可他还是继续按着他不紧不慢的性子使着坏——他先是慢慢地推着性器，来到接近那一点的地方时又抽了出来，这样来回勾引着弗拉基米尔的欲望。在弗拉基米尔将屁股撅得更高时，德米特里突然一个深挺精准地刺中那一点，硬是让他爽出了泪水。

“哈、哈……德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，啊……我真怀疑，哈啊……你不是个男人……”

“弗拉基米尔同志，哈……我说过您这招对我不管用，哈……”德米特里得意地笑着，一边维持着，一边轻声地咬着他的耳朵，“突然想起，如果我突然之间萎了，那您该怎么解决自己的生理需求呢……啊，想想那样的场景突然就觉得兴奋了呢……”

“德米特里，啊！你他妈……就是个，哈啊……变态……”

弗拉基米尔还是招架不住德米特里几番磨人的折腾，一个挺腰便迎来了第二次高潮。

“嗯啊！季玛……”

被肏得红肿的穴口流出来的水打湿了雪白的大腿内侧，这极富冲击力的画面本该更能激起德米特里狂热的性欲，然而当听到弗拉基米尔这句再平常不过的称呼时，他却顿住了手脚。

他突然想起，弗拉基米尔第一次叫他“季玛”的时候，是在93年的有色金属案后。

庆功会上，自己滴酒未沾，而那个看似不会被酒精放倒的男人却莫名其妙地喝得烂醉如泥，出于好心，他提出要送他回家。

「季玛……」

在德米特里惊讶的目光下，弗拉基米尔居然主动地吻了他。在德米特里的印象里，初见时并不觉得这个平平无奇的男人有多么特别，后来的尽心辅佐也不过是为了自己的政治野心，但是在那一刻，德米特里却被这人眼中流动的某种光芒摄去了心魂。

那是他们的第一次。

后来发生了太多，在索布恰克老师倒台后他邀请自己来到了莫斯科，在媒体的聚光灯聚在那个人身上的时候他又把他叫过来……德米特里从不觉得能把他召唤到弗拉基米尔身边来的是对至高无上的权力的野心，也不觉得是对这个年长自己13岁的师兄的顺从，而是那一晚，弗拉基米尔眸中流露出来的摄人心魂的东西。

弗拉基米尔后来高潮了几次，德米特里不太记得了。他只是记得最后泄在弗拉基米尔身体里之后，看着眼前无意识地呢喃着“季玛”的家伙，他不由地想起了他那表面友善的美国“朋友”当初那番质问。

「我不明白，你那么年轻又精明能干，思想也是崭新的，为什么还要死心塌地地追随那个固守旧思维的老顽固？」

是啊，弗拉基米尔不是他实现野心的最优选，他更算不上弗拉基米尔情感上的唯一，但是德米特里很清楚，如果有一天一方脱离另一方，他们将会像被戒断了阿片的患者，被无尽的空虚折磨至死。

后来这个狡诈的聪明人终于弄明白了——

他们分明是两个沉沦于若即若离的欢爱，心甘情愿地做着这场迷梦的傀儡。

想到这里，他“呵”了一声。

“你……笑什么？”身下的人早已被绵长的性事折腾得睁不开眼睛，听到这一声冷笑下意识地蜷缩起了身子，迷迷糊糊的样子像一只正在梦呓的大猫。

而平日里温和憨厚的小熊此刻却是笑得像一只得了计的狐狸。

“我在嘲笑某些高傲自大的美国佬，”他从身后环住弗拉基米尔的腰，狠狠地又在对方肩上咬了一口，“他们可永远看不透我们的灵魂。”

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> HB to D.A.M


End file.
